


Broken Doors

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: The door to the Falcon’s one onboard ’fresher had been broken for as long as Han had owned it.Leia sees Luke “relieving” himself.





	Broken Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



> Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “Luke/Leia, Awkwardness.” 
> 
> My first ever sexually explicit drabble. :-)

The door to the Falcon’s _one_ onboard ’fresher had been broken for as long as Han had owned it.

After having glimpsed Han, Luke, _and_ Chewbacca with their literal (or, in Chewie’s case, proverbial) pants down, Leia had learned to avert her eyes whenever she was passing in the corridor.

But now Leia needed to relieve herself, and Luke’d beaten her to it.

Leia waited outside.

Waited.

Waited some more.

Luke was taking an _awfully_ long time in there!

She sighed. Checked her wrist chrono. He hadn’t even flushed yet. She sighed again.

All of a sudden, Leia heard a gasp, a moan, a sob, and finally a tortured groan coming from inside the refresher.

Oh dear. Sounded like Luke was having serious gastrointestinal difficulties. Maybe she shouldn’t be in such a rush to use the ’fresher, after all; the smell might not be—

“Leia…!”

_Some of those noises were her name._

Oh no, Luke needed her! Leia burst through the ’fresher door…

…and found Luke. Masturbating. Furiously.

When he saw her staring, he blushed almost as red as the exposed, leaking tip of his erection. “Leia…!” Luke whimpered, quivering.

Oh. _Oh_.

“Need some help with that?” Leia asked boldly.


End file.
